Calor
by Amecake
Summary: Durante uma forte onda de calor, um comentário de Sousuke cria uma nova moda entre as mulheres do seireitei, para muito desgosto de Shinji.


Há muito tempo atrás, durante a primavera, uma repentina onda de calor tinha se instalado no seireitei inteiro. A mudança no clima fora tão intensa que dava para assar comida no chão de manhã e mesmo de noite a sensação de estar sendo assado vivo não diminuía.

A primeira divisão emitiu um comunicado para todas as outras de que até o clima voltar ao normal, todas as reuniões e missões de baixa importância estavam suspensas. Segundo Shinji, esse comunicado que foi entregue via borboleta do inferno foi um modo educado do velho Yamamoto dizer "_Olha, nesse calor da porra, o trabalho está suspenso, viu?_". O que foi muito bem vindo, pois ninguém queria fazer nada além de tentar encontrar desculpas para se abrigar no novíssimo ar condicionado da divisão doze instalado graças ao novo capitão. Foi graças a esse ar condicionado que Shinji não tinha tantas dores durante esses dias, pois Hiyori não saia da divisão pra lhe chutar, mas, infelizmente, mesmo ela não saindo de lá, ele não podia ir na divisão doze porque ela o chutava pra fora alegando que ele estava vadiando só pra ficar no fresquinho.

— Você não pode fazer isso! A divisão não é tua! — Berrava o quinto capitão do lado de fora da divisão doze.

—Que! Eu sou a tenente desta divisão! A Te-nen-te! Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, sim, seu careca! — Hiyori respondeu do outro lado.

O humor já amargo de Shinji ficou pior depois da terceira tentativa de se infiltrar no friozinho da divisão doze e ser expulso a chutes por Hiyori.

No quarto dia de calor no seireitei, Shinji passava sempre de cabelo preso, trancado no escritório com um leque e raspadinhas. Ele só se comunicava com o esquadrão através de Sousuke, o qual parecia ser o único que não era afetado pelo calor. Isso irritava Shinji profundamente, pois Aizen era o único que realmente cumpria o trabalho durante aqueles dias infernais sem derramar uma gota de suor, em contrapartida, ele estava derretendo de calor.

Conforme os dias passaram, o calor foi subindo e deixando qualquer lugar fora a divisão doze e um (porque o chefão "pediu" um ar condicionado para Kisuke) insuportável de mormacento. A quinta divisão estava lidando razoavelmente bem com a situação, pois o novo recruta, Ichimaru, deu a ideia de usar Kido para envolver o quartel da divisão numa barreira.

— Quem sabe isso isola o calor lá fora, né? — Foi o que Ichimaru disse.

Logo a ideia foi posta em prática e o clima deu uma leve melhorada, de calor do inferno foi para mormaço sufocando, um avanço na opinião do capitão que estava seriamente cogitando corta seu cabelo para aliviar o constante calor na sua nuca.

Sousuke só vinha observando os tantos estilos de cabelo que seu capitão vinha usando. No primeiro dia era só um rabo que nunca ficava firme o bastante até que no terceiro dia da primeira semana de calor era qualquer estilo desde que mantivesse seu longo cabelo loiro preso.

Na segunda semana, Shinji tinha desistido de tentar fazer algo elaborado e passou toda a semana com o cabelo preso num coque bem mal feito. Os olhares furtivos de Sousuke não passaram batidos e já estavam lhe irritando, no décimo flagra que ele deu no tenente, Shinji apenas mandou que ele "cuspisse logo" o que queria e, educadamente, Sousuke obedeceu já sabendo que sua resposta seria mal recebida. E ele estava certo. Como esperado Shinji não gostou da resposta e mandou Sousuke ir buscar seu almoço, lá longe, numa barraquinha no rukongai, sob o sol ardente do meio dia. Quando Sousuke voltou, os oficiais que tinham ouvido o capitão gritando com ele mais cedo não resistiram e perguntaram o que ele tinha dito e Sousuke sem mudar sua gentil expressão, respondeu:

— Eu apenas disse ao capitão que seu cabelo é bonito demais para estar sempre preso, principalmente de um jeito tão prejudicial.

Os oficiais só lhe encararam sem palavras enquanto Sousuke limpava o suor da testa antes de ir entregar o almoço do capitão (que reclamou muito por ele ter se atrasado).

Nos dias seguintes, a quinta divisão foi tomada por cochichos que viraram boatos que iam desde "O tenente Aizen adora cabelos bem compridos e estilosos" até "O capitão Hirako tem uma queda pelo tenente Aizen tão forte que ele não consegue nem aceitar um elogio dele!". Não demorou para os boatos se espalharam pela divisão e como um estalo.

A fofoca foi tão rápida que já no início da segunda semana dessa maldita onda de calor, a maioria das mulheres das treze divisões começaram a aderir ao novo estilo de penteado que as da quinta divisão estavam usando, e assim todas quase que da noite pro dia começaram a usar seus cabelos em coques impecáveis no alto da cabeça, algumas usavam enfeites e faziam o coque bem no alto da cabeça, outras preferiram deixá-lo baixo e discreto, mas era um senso comum que todas estavam na moda, mesmo as que tinham madeixas curtas tentaram aderir a nova tendência!

A nova moda se alastrou num ritmo absurdo de rápido e logo boa parte das mulheres do sereitei estavam com seus cabelos atados em coques! Pois era assim que modas funcionavam, não é? Quando uma nova tendência cai no gosto popular ela vira quase que uma praga infectando várias pessoas sem que se possa fazer nada e até quem nada sabia dessa nova moda dos coques se viu experimentando e aderindo ao estilo.

Primavera era a época onde acontecia a formatura dos aprendizes da academia e adesão as divisões. Era a estação favorita de Shinji, pois novas recrutas chegavam para deixar sua divisão ainda mais encantadora, mas desta vez sua alegria foi destruída quando ele viu varias moças de cabelos presos em coque, como ele. Ele não soube como reagir num primeiro momento, num segundo ele desfez seu coque, ficando então com o cabelo totalmente solto antes de entrar na sala para dar as boas vindas aos novos membros da divisão.

Fora uma brevíssima recepção que para decepção dos recrutas, o tenente Aizen não pode comparecer por estar ocupado com trabalho no escritório (cortesia de Shinji). O capitão foi o primeiro a deixar a sala, aborrecido por ver todas as moças gemendo decepcionadas por terem se arrumado tanto para no fim o tenente não estar ali. Elas realmente preferiam ser recebidas por Sousuke invés dele, o próprio capitão! Esperando que um pouco de chá gelado aliviasse sua raiva, Shinji foi até seu escritório aonde Sousuke tinha colocado o chá mais cedo. Ele ficou um tempo parado sem fazer nada além de tomar chá e se abanar com um leque no escritório até isso enjoar, Shinji decidiu ir aporrinhar Hiyori na doze, então com seu copo cheio de chá, ele saiu.

No caminho, Shinji sentia o mormaço lá de fora penetrar as paredes do quartel, isso devia estar lhe afetando, pois ele ainda sentia-se aborrecido com toda a situação, mesmo depois de um bom chá. "Eu sou o capitão! Por quê elas preferem ele?" Shinji pensava distraído até ouvir as vozes de dois dos seus oficiais no corredor logo a frente, estavam conversando sobre ele. Curioso, Shinji se escondeu para saber do que estavam falando exatamente.

— Acho que o capitão está com raiva de ser imitado pelas novatas. — Disse a quarta oficial.

Ver que ela também estava usando um coque deixou Shinji aborrecido.

— Não, o capitão está mordido. — Corrigiu o sexto oficial com voz monótona. Shinji não lembrava desse cara, devia ser novo.

— Mordido? Oh, sim! O capitão está com inveja do tenente Aizen que está com mais admiradoras do que nunca.

— Inveja não, ciúme. O capitão está mordido de ciúme pelo tenente.

— Por quê ciúme?

— O capitão nunca vai admitir que toda essa implicância com o tenente é meramente ele não sabendo lidar que tem algo pelo tenente Aizen. Por isso o castigo por causa do elogio na semana passada.

— Oh, faz bastante sentindo, mas seria tão injusto com o tenente ficar com alguém tão difícil como o capitão.

"É o que? Injusto pra ele!? E eu que teria que aturar ele?!" Shinji pensou indignado, por pouco ele não teria se metido e posto a dupla pra trabalhar pesado em alguma tarefa ingrata (talvez limpeza do jardim nesse calor), mas bem no momento quem apareceu foi justamente Sousuke.

— É muito feio falar do capitão assim e mais ainda pelas costas dele.

Sua fala suave ficou muito ameaçadora com aquele olhar frio que lançava sobre a dupla. De susto pela súbita aparição, a oficial largou os documentos que até então segurava. Ambos se curvaram e pediram desculpas antes de passar por Sousuke e voltar para seja lá que trabalho tivesse de fazer. Aizen suspirou, sobrou para ele arrumar aqueles papeis, mas antes...

— Capitão, o senhor também não devia ficar ouvindo a conversa alheia.

Como não tinha porque se esconder do seu próprio tenente em tal situação, Shinji apenas se revelou. Um sorriso tinha no rosto, embora não fosse verdadeiro, o que até combinava com a expressão gentil de Sousouke, ambas eram puramente falsas.

— Sempre tão gentil com os subordinados, né, Sousuke? — Shinji comentou apenas para provocar.

— Capitão — Por um momento, Sousuke apenas encarou Shinji, então reparou como o capitão estava com os cabelos soltos hoje. Ele sorriu — Lembrou-se do que eu disse, eu fico muito feliz por isso.

O copo com resto de chá se chocou contra a parede invés de acertar a cara de Aizen que fora rápido em sair do caminho.

— E você é quem vai limpar isso, ouviu!? — Shinji gritou antes de ir embora.

Assim que não podia mais ouvir o som dos passos de seu capitão, Sousuke desfez sua gentil e sorridente face. Tanto o estranho humor oscilante de Shinji quanto a sensação térmica horrível desses últimos dias tornava um desafio sustentar sua persona de tenente perfeito, mas ao menos, lhe aninava saber que seu pequeno deslize resultou em um pequeno divertimento dessa situação toda.

Ele não tinha real intenção de fazer aquele comentário sobre o cabelo de Shinji, apenas lhe escapou. Um raríssimo momento de sinceridade da sua parte para seu capitão. Com certeza tinha sido o calor, sem dúvida.

Foi o calor que o fez ser sincero sobre achar o cabelo de seu capitão belo.


End file.
